Broken frame
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: when Monika meets an Italian boy who she set up for the night, she never expected him to become a part of her life, or for him to actually be something completely different from what she had hoped. now she's stuck with him, but will she learn to love the Italian? fem Germany X Italy :D maybe other pairings passively mentioned. rated T because Romano will show up eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Not two days ago Monika had been requesting the local news agent to put up her note of a vacancy in her apartment.

One day ago the woman had interviewed countless people and already given up hope on finding someone to board with.

Now Monika Beilschmidt stared at the Italian man who was currently occupying her kitchen.

No, it was not like that.

She had simply met the boy last night when he was sitting in a nearby alleyway crying his eyes out all alone while getting drenched by the rain

Of course this ex-soldier now turned police officer couldn't ignore him, so she put her umbrella over him and offered him a place to stay for the night.

The man had accepted with grateful but extremely sad eyes before giving out another choked sob as he tried to get up.

Eventually he had cried himself to sleep in the guest room-which was usually reserved for her older brother- but now it seemed like he had awoken and was quite happy

"g-good morning" Monika greeted nervously

"Ah, buongiorno~" he smiled "I hope you don't mind I decided to make you some breakfast to thank you for yesterday"

"No, I don't mind" Monika said

Actually, it felt nice to have someone there in the morning that stayed long enough to cook for you.

Monika sat down and dug into the foreign dish happily

"So, how is it?" the boy asked happily

"It's wonderful...uh..." she stopped realising she didn't know the boys name

"I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli" he smiled

"I'm Monika," she said before going back to her breakfast.

After breakfast she insisted on washing up but somehow he ended up drying

"So what happened yesterday?" she asked quite concerned about the Italians previous plight

"o-oh, I ran into someone I used to work with before my current career and...It went badly" he said simply his hand tightening around the plate

"What do you do now?" she asked changing the subject

Feliciano blinked twice and looked at her incredulously before laughing

"What?" she asked, "what did I say?"

"Nothing" he said putting away the plate "nothing at all"

Monika frowned and stared at the Italian for a long while

"anyway I'm late for work" she said looking at the clock, she was so used to running on schedule she wasn't sure what this feeling was that crept up inside of her when she realised she had broken away from it all because of this Italian man "feel free to let yourself out and post the keys" she smiled before going upstairs to change.

...oOo...

Monika had thought that would be the last time she saw the Italian.

She had been dead set on that one fact.

Of course, the universe likes playing tricks on her.

When Monika got home there was a happy Italian man waiting for her

"Uhh...hello" she greeted

"Ve~I'm sorry for not letting myself out but I read a note you had put out nearby and realised that you were looking for a roommate" he said

Well she HAD been looking for someone to split the rent with so she could have more money for luxuries

"Yes" she said slowly

"Ve! Well I was wondering if the place isn't taken if ui could have the spot" he smiled

"Well, uhh-"

"Is it taken?" the Italian asked his smile falling

"No!" Monika exclaimed d before coughing "actually it's not, there's been nobody yet who seems suitable"

"Can I take the spot then?" he asked "I'm relatively clean, I love cooking and I promise not be a burden"

Monika stared at the man

Although he had a sweet face, he seemed dead set on having the extra room

"Sure" she agreed allowing a smile to grace her face "the only rule I have is that you don't go under my bed" '_because you won't like what you'll find'_

"Deal" he said happily accepting her terms.

...oOo...

Monika walked out of subway with one of her colleagues called Francis who had a teasing smile on his face

"Môn Cher I didn't think you had the guys, to bring a lost little lamb into your home and fix him up for the night while he was completely sad and defenceless"

"I'm not like you Francis," she said glaring at him before looking up at a large screen on the front of a building.

Monika stared in awe at the large screens in the busy metropolitan area that were all playing the same video in sync.

She had never really looked at them before or taken any notice because she wasn't all that interested in them

But now she couldn't take her eyes away, that sweet little Italian boy she had taken in last night was on the screen advertising a new perfume

"Ah you seem pretty taken" Francis laughed "he calls himself Veneziano, he's one of the top models right now, he recently played in a movie and his fan base soared despite the fact he wasn't the lead character..."

Monika tuned her co-worker out as he went on and on about him

That sweet and naive looking Italian man she was now living with, was a model?

Crap.

**Alright the first chapter is out**

**I've never written about fem Germany, ever.**

**But this might be exciting, I don't plan on updating my other fanfics unless I get reviews so I'll probably get a lot of time on this :D**

**Reviews keep me writing...and coffee but nobody cares about-no WAIT Mr. cappuccino please!**


	2. just for today

**i forgot to mention i don't own hetalia**

Thinking back now Monika wasn't sure what she was expecting from the Italian

Anything but THIS of course.

When she found out about his profession, she imagined he would bring home women or have a hidden side to him or something that was out of place about him.

But he was quite normal, between them they managed to kept the apartment constantly clean, they seemed to have a weird schedule where whoever got started on dinner first got to cook it

But he was completely and utterly normal, except for his ability to cling to her.

Whether it was while they were just sitting on the couch together watching a movie or while she was out jogging and he had persisted in following her he had the ability to be extremely clingy

He wasn't a very healthy person when it came to exercising but his grip was iron.

So that was why right now she was stuck in an embrace with a pretty much naked Italian man in her own bed.

She tried to squirm out of his embrace without waking him up but he stirred and pulled her closer

_'Damn'_

She then tried softly pushing him away, but his iron grip prevented this.

_'Ok calm down' _she repeated In her head over and over but it was hard to do so

Especially now he was snuggling with her

"f-Feliciano!" she exclaimed and he sat up abruptly and screamed

"Ahh! Please don't hurt me I don't want to die here, someone would have to clean up all the blood and Monika would get at because she likes things clean and then I wouldn't be able to go to work anymore and I like work and I don't want to stop going because I'm dead!" he exclaimed in once breath

"Feliciano calm down!" she exclaimed over him and he was silent

"Ve? Monika you scared me" he laughed uneasily

"how did you get here?" she asked pulling the blankets to cover herself, thankful to god that she wasn't wearing her skimpy nightgown

"Ve?" he said looking around "oh~" he chuckled "I must have wandered in here during the night, I used to live with my brother so I would always wander in his room in the middle of the night~"

"p-please be more careful," she said looking away as he shamelessly got up wearing nothing but an open shirt and-thankfully-some boxers.

That wasn't the last time.

But that wasn't the main problem here even though the Italians intrusion of her personal space was already very pressing.

The more pressing matter was his constant ability to be extremely happy.

It was downright scary, sometimes Monika would wonder if it were fake, he was quite an accomplished actor and could switch his emotions like a coin but other times she believed him to be so genuine.

"I just don't know what to think of him anymore," she muttered out loud

"Ve?~" Feliciano questioned snuggling up to her "what happened?" he asked

"Nothing..." she sighed and there was absolute silence between then for a while "what are you doing in mine bed?!" she exclaimed angrily sitting up and glaring at the Italian

"Ve~" Feli smiled "it was cold and lonely in my bed so I decided to come here because it was bound to be warmer, and because it's nicer in here it doesn't seem so dark and empty" he said cheerfully and Monika sighed before lying back down

"Only for tonight" she said once again letting the Italian share her bed.

...oOo...

Monika opened the front door to see a Japanese man at her door

"Hello there" she greeted and he turned bright red and turned around

"Feliciano-san!" the Japanese man yelled loudly and Feli hopped out of the bedroom still putting on some proper cloths

"Oh Kiku~" he smiled "you found me"

"I d-did" the man said nervously "b-but I never imagine you would have moved In with a girlfriend, how could you not tell me? I am your manager and I demanded to know everything about you to avoid complications but this is most certainly a complication!" he exclaimed still not facing Monika

"I'm not his girlfriend I'm his roommate" she corrected "and I'm sorry if my attire makes you uncomfortable I've only just woken up"

"i-it's quite alright Monika-san" he said slowly starting to turn around but then shaking uncontrollably as his face kept Turing more and more crimson then he diverted his attention to Feli who was still getting dressed before instead giving up and keeping his back turned "j-just make sure you read this Feliciano-san, it's important for you to memorise this before next week when we get started on filming" he stated before running off.

"He's strange," Monika said out loud

"I know right?~" Feli smiled watching the man leave before retreating back into the house and taking out the scripts and reading through them

At first, he held a smile, and then slowly it faded into a look of blatant displeasure

"Is something wrong?" Monika asked

"No" he stated "I just find it a little boring" he said before chucking the script to one side

"aren't you going to learn them?" Monika asked and he laughed

"I still have plenty of time" he beamed.

**...SATURDAY...**

Monika walked into the living room where Feli was cleaning and spotted something on the counter

"Feli have you learnt this?" she asked picking it up

"Ve~ I haven't yet" he smiled "but the dedlines next Tuesday he said happily

...MONDAY...

Monika glared at Feliciano who was sat on the couch knitting while Kiku was lecturing him in Japanese

"Kiku when did you arrive?" she asked taking off her tie

"20-Bu maedesuga, kono baka wa watashi ni mimiwokatamukeru koto o kyohi!"* Kiku shouted before huffing and his face showing an expression of horror "s-sorry Monika-san I got too impatient, we've got the fist shooting for his first big move on Tuesday and he's refusing to do what I tell him" he said

"Leave it to me" Monika smiled walking up and taking away Feliciano's (probable) scarf

Monika stretched and then cleared her throat

"FELICIANO YOU LAZY DUMMKOPF! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE NOT LEARNT THIS SCRIPT FORWARDS, BACKWARDS AND OUT OF CONTEXT BEFORE TONIGHT AT EXACTLY 8PM I AM KICKING. YOU. OUT!"

Feliciano's face paled and they stood in 5 seconds of silence before he glanced at the clock registering that he only had one hour left

He then gave a panicked expression and grabbed the script before starting to read through it intently

"Wow, I've never seen him so focused" Kiku said waving his hand in front of the Italians face but earning a slap on the back of it

Kiku recoiled his hand and held it close to himself

"We better leave him to it" Monika smiled "do you want to stay for dinner? Feli hasn't gotten started on it so I guess it's my turn to cook"

"I c-couldn't" he said "n-no I can't it would be rude" he said

"don't be ridiculous" Monika laughed "we can talk in the kitchen while I cook, I'd like to hear more about you Kiku you seem like quite an interesting person"

"t-thank you" Kiku said looking away and flushing before following her into the kitchen.

**(07:53PM)**

Monika was just serving dinner when Feli came into the kitchen and dropped the script onto the table triumphantly

"Did you really learn it?" she asked "forwards and backwards and in and out of context?"

"Ve~" he smiled before going over to dish himself some dinner

Monika picked up the script and flipped to a random page

"Joel what have you done?" she asked

"I'm sorry but someone had to get their blood on their hands and if it wasn't going to be you then...you left me no choice," Feli said in a voice that sounded unlike his own

Monika stared for a while before going back to dinner without another word.

Monika heard her door creek open at around 11PM

"Feli what is it?" she asked

"w-well I was wondering" the Italian said peeking through the door holding a pillow "if I could sleep here today?"

Monika stared blankly

"I learnt my script in under an hour and I'll do really well at the shooting tomorrow and make sure you're one of the first to see the movie so please?" he begged

The German blonde gave a sigh and moved over

"Ve~" he exclaimed in joy before jumping into her bed and snuggling up next to her

_'Just for today'_ the German woman told herself once again...

**OH YES!**

**I have a math and I think science or English mock exam tomorrow so I'm venting right now**

**I saw that I got like three followers that made my face do this: :D**

**But reviews make me able to visit heaven and come back on my magical evil unicorn who will soon disguise himself as a leprhicorn so he can tease people...right so anyway**

**REVEIW!**


	3. you're not enjoying this

Monika looked over at her Italian roommate and blushed

He wore a very cute expression of happiness and determination as they walked into the theatre.

Why do you ask were they walking into a theatre?

No.

It was not a date.

Yes.

She was going to see his new movie in a pre-screening.

So no this didn't count as a date.

The Italian had simply walked up to her last weekend and inniocently asked

"Do you want to go out with me?"

…ok that sounded doggy but who cares?

Monika slipped into one of the closer rows with the Italian hoping nobody would notice he was the lead character, much to her surprise everyone was too busy chatting with each other to notice, and as soon as the theatre went dark they were all to focused on the screen to care about anything else.

Monika was doing perfectly fine the first ten minutes of the move, the perpetual frown and the vicious glare Feliciano had on his face certainly kept her attention

That was, before Feliciano slid their hands together

Then she started freaking out, he didn't seem to notice what he'd done because he was still staring at the screen enjoying the movie-in a completely non narcissistic way.

Then he moved closer so they were now sitting like they were an actual…

_'Couple'_

The word invaded Monika's mind and set all the alarms in her head, suddenly the noise in the theatre edged away and all she could hear was her heartbeat

_'we're not dating'_ she told herself _'this is not a freaking date…not that there's something wrong with dating Feliciano, I mean he's not all that bad a guy, he can cook, he's clean, he's slightly taller than you, he's nice and caring and sure he's clingy and sneaks into your bed at night but he still fills out your criter-'_ she stopped herself mid thought _'what?'_

Monika's head was beginning to spin.

'_You're not in love with Feliciano; he's probably got some girlfriend somewhere'_

That was a lie and she knew it.

_'He's most likely gay!'_

Another lie and she knew it

_'He…'_ she couldn't think of anything else to argue with

She gave a sigh

"Monika? Do you not like it?" Feliciano asked giving her a cute face

"Nein, it's just that I'm not usually one for theatres, I usually like watching movies at home so this is a little out of my comfort zone"

His face fell

"b-but its ok I am really enjoying it so let's finish the movie then find somewhere we can eat pasta"

What was she doing?

Feliciano gave her a blank look as if he was processing this then he gave her that beautiful smile

"Vet" he whispered his grip on her hand tightening slightly.

…oOo…

_'Good going Monika you've extended this NOT date'_ Monika thought as Feliciano led her into a nice restaurant

She hardly felt as if she was dressed right for this place but Feliciano seemed to be quite happy here so she went with it

_'You're not enjoying this'_ she told herself over and over

But then Feli gave her another one of her heart rendering smiles and she melted

_'Your clearly enjoying this' _she thought looking away and indulging in her food ton stop herself from going crazy

Eventually the duo finally got home

"Ve that was a lot of fun" Feliciano said happily

"Yea" Monika agreed taking off her jacket

"We should do it again sometime" Feliciano said almost nervously?

"Sure, I enjoyed going out with you, me and my other friends usually don't hang out outside of work due to our different interests" she stated

There was a brief pause then a steady sigh

"Actually I was thinking we could go on a date" Feliciano said simply before walking up to his room leaving Monika to deal with his words

_'Date'_ she thought _'he wants to go on a date with me'_

**Alright so I wanted too give them a jump in their relationship**

**I got one review, five followers and 3 favourites which made me super happy *sniffs***

**Cauz today I went into school and sat down, then I came into contact with the person I hate and went "fuck this I'm out"**

**Before walkin home**

**Lucky for me my moms pretty cool.**

**Anyway reviews make me make time for writing fanfic.**

**So REVIEW!**

**And who knows maybe Monika will get a pony.**


	4. give us a kiss love

Everywhere.

Feliciano was freaking everywhere

Ion billboards, on blimps, on large screens in the centre

EVERYWHERE

Monika rushed into her workplace glad to finally be away from the Feliciano infestation

"Hey Monika guess what?~" Francis said running up to her while holding a magazine

'Or not' Monika thought grimacing

"You remember that actor you were so smitten with? He's everywhere"

"I know" Monika groaned letting her friend go on about him

It's not like she didn't want to know about what other people thought about the movie but this was too much!

"and I was so lucky, I just managed to grab some tickets to go see the movie everyone's talking about, they were sold out practically everywhere so I hope you appreciate this" Francis finished waving two tickets in her face

"Actually I've seen it" she stated walking past "my roommate got me into the pre-screening"

"quoi?!" he exclaimed diving before her "why wasn't I told?!"

Monika thought about it for a second

_'Why didn't I tell Francis, maybe it was because of how that night ended? Well nothing really happened between us I mean we're back to normal...whatever normal is for us...'_

"Monika?" Francis said interrupting her thoughts

"What"? She asked

"Nothing..." Francis said giving her 'the look'

This was not going to end well.

...oOo...

Monika was quite used to seeing Kiku banging on her door when she got back screaming in Japanese but what she wasn't used to was a British man along with an annoyed Kiku who was tapping his foot impatiently behind him as he banged on the door saying things that would make sailors cringe

"What's going on?" she asked

"Finally!" Kiku said his voice laden with irritation "Feli has barricaded himself in there and is avoiding work!"

"Who is this?" the British man asked coming EXTREMELY close to her

"I'm his roommate," Monika said flashing the house keys

The English man backed off and she went to unlock the door

"Monika?" Feli's soft voice came "is it just you?"

"No" she replied

"Oh, then Kiku's with you?"

"And some British guy"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am his freaking manager!"

Monika looked back in confusion at Kiku

"I'm his agent, and he's his manager, I do his appearances and he manages all the rides and whatever," Kiku explained simply

"Damn right I do!" Arthur shouted "and I swear to god if you do not come out Feliciano Vargas I will HURT YOU!" he shouted and Feliciano slowly crawled out from behind the couch

"p-please don't make me have to go out there, I'm everywhere and people keep ambushing me when I go out to buy ingredients for pasta, of and Monika we need ingredients for pasta, also all the fan girls are scary and there were some guys earlier who scared the hell out of me" he babbled

"Feli you have to do your job" Monika tried softly and he stared up at her

"But my job is scary and everyone's out to get me"

"I don't care!" Arthur said roughly grabbing the Italian and trying to haul his ass out of the house

"Monika!" Feliciano exclaimed grabbing onto her "I won't leave unless Monika comes with me" he cried

Arthur stopped pulling and stared at her for a while before letting go altogether

"Both of you in the car before I lose my temper" he said coldly.

...oOo...

That is how they had gotten here.

Monika pulled at the dress she had been forced into-

Seriously, they shoved her into a room where some people jumped her and got her dressed and made up in less than a minute

-nervously

She had never really been one for dresses, let alone ones this short and tight.

"Ve Monika you look really pretty" Feliciano said handing her a masquerade mask

"What's this for?" she asked

"You're going to wear a mask so nobody recognises you," he said enthusiastically slipping on some sunglasses

"Are you read in there?" someone called

"Ve~" Feliciano said making her take his arm before leading her out "this is only for show with the other characters so make sure you enjoy yourself, Ve~" he said reassuringly leading her towards a car

"Wait the event isn't happening here?" she asked

"No this was just a dress up stop or something, Ve" Feliciano chuckled helping her into the limo before getting in behind her

After a while of agonising, silence the car grinded to a halt

"Here we go, Ve~" he smiled pushing open the door.

_'IT BURNS!'_

That was the first thing I thought when someone snapped a picture of me from about two meters away with the most annoyingly bright camera

_'That's why he's got sunglasses'_ she thought angrily wishing she could remove this mask

There seemed to be a wave of shock going through the crowd as they walked towards the actual party

_'So far so good' _she thought as they made it halfway though

"Hey Veneciano, that your girlfriend?" someone called stepping out in front of them

_'Damn'_

"Ve~" Feliciano agreed much to her surprise

"Well then why not give her a kiss?" the cameraman asked

Feliciano leaned down slightly and gave her a peck on the cheek

"Aww come one why not give us something better, like a full kiss"

"Because she's probably gone all red and cute behind the mask and only I'm allowed to see that face," Feliciano said smoothly

"Well can't I at least get a name?" the guy asked looking at Monika

"Nope" Feli said coming in-between them before leading her around him and once again towards the party

"Sorry about that, I thought it would be better to just go with it" he said apologetically

"I-it's fine" Monika stammered grateful she was wearing a full mask.

When they finally got inside, it got worse.

The photographers in here seemed to be able to ask almost anything of them and they all asked for a picture of either her face or Feli giving her a kiss

It was torcher

_'And I swear to god Feliciano was enjoying himself'_ Monika thought finally finding the bar

"Excuse me?" a voice came and a very pretty girl approached Monika with a smile "my name is-"

"Fake" Monika thought out loud

"What?" the girl asked her smile fading slightly

"Your smile, if you don't mind me saying, it's disappointing really" Monika lifted her mask slightly and drank some alcohol

"w-well" the girl stuttered before walking off in a huff

"You can't get drunk" someone said and Monika looked up to see Feliciano sitting beside her

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll wake up with a hangover on a workday" Feliciano smiled sweetly

Monika put her mask back on properly and scowled at Feliciano-not that he could see it.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" she asked angrily

"We could run away right now" Feliciano suggested with a mischievous glint in his eye

"Alright" Monika agreed standing, Feliciano took her hand and they slowly made their way up to the door

"And now a few words from our man of honour here Veneciano!" someone on the stage announced and Feli smirked

"Sorry!" he exclaimed before picking up Monika princess style and running like hell out into the rain.

...oOo...

Monika watched the video caught of her and Feli escaping

"You didn't prepare a speech did you?" she asked staring at the T.V

"Not at all" Feli said drying himself.

**Two updates in one day because I got **

**2 reviews-you could do better~**

**6 Followers-made me smile~**

**3 Favorites-made me grin then look backwards at my sister who want's to talk about what happened earlier today**

**115 Views-so far...**

**Anyway I've updated twice in once day so feel happy and review.**


	5. doin a job?

Monika entered her house to see Kiku once again shouting at Feliciano who was slowly eating a chocolate bar

"Honestly..." she muttered, "what did he do this time?" She asked

"He's turning into a little pig!" Kiku shouted "fat! That's what this little piggy's going to get FAT!"

Monika blinked twice and stared at the Japanese man then down at the Italian who was partaking in chocolate quite happily

"Don't worry I won't get fat" Feliciano chuckled waving a dismissive hand "I was starting to think you were going on about something serious because you were speaking too fast for me to understand...and in Japanese"

"Feli don't aggravate him," Monika said before turning to the Japanese man "don't you worry Kiku, I'll make sure that he exercises with me from now on," she said

"Ve?" Feliciano asked with a worried look

"thank you once again Monika-san" Kiku said bowing before taking his leave.

...oOo...

**(05:00AM)**

"Feliciano" Monika said to her roommate

"Ve?" Feliciano said sleepily "what?"

"Wake up we're going running" Monika said shaking him

"You mean jogging?" he asked rolling out of bed then looking up at her with weary eyes

"No. I mean running," she stated dragging him along

**(later)**

"Please Monika, I'm so tired and hungry" Feliciano begged

"It's only been half an hour" she said looking back at the Italian who was barely keeping up "we're going to do this every morning as well"

"What?" he whined "but I don't think I'll be able to take that" he cried

"if you do this you can eat as much pasta as you like without getting fat, and more importantly we can move on to breakfast"

With that comment, he was in front of her, barley but still it was pretty amazing.

Then he looked back

"ahh! My manager!" he exclaimed before running extremely fast

"Feliciano!" Monika shouted after him "great" she groaned looking back at nothing "maybe it's that pasta keeping him sane?" she questioned before picking up her pace so she had at least the slightest chance of catching up.

...oOo...

Monika sat unhappily at her desk at work, she was a police officer but that didn't mean she didn't get days like this

"Monika what's with that face?" Francis asked

"Nothing" she snapped

_'That damn bastard ran home after screaming about his manager and started eating his chocolate bars again!'_ she thought angrily _'where the fuck does he keep that stash anyway? Under the damn floorboards I bet!'_

"Monika you're going to-"

Suddenly Monika's hand hurt

"Break the cup" Francis finished

Monika looked down at the coffee mug unsure of when she ahd picked it up

"Look if something's bothering you please tell me," he said taking her hand and examining it

"It's fine, It's just me new roommates infuriating" she said

"Is he messy?" Francis asked

"Not all the time" she replied

"Loud?"

"Yes but not enough for it to be a problem"

"Rude"

"No"

"Then what?" Francis asked taking out a small first aid kid from the desk

"Well...sorry Francis it's nothing"

_'He's not normal so I wouldn't expect you to know how to deal with him anyway, plus-'_

"Have you slept with him?" Francis questioned as if it were the most casual thing on earth

At that Yao looked over from his desk

"I heard that that person you rooming with is guy so knowing Monika of course she hasn't she's probably kept him at arms...length, aru?" Yao said staring at Monika

Her cheeks were extremely flushed and she was looking down

"Aru?! You have slept with him?!"

"No!" Monika denied standing "not in the way you're thinking of!"

"I see" Francis said a smile creeping onto his face "maybe I should come over and meet the lucky man," he said mischievously

"No!" Monika exclaimed, "You are not allowed over and we have NOT done it ok!" she exclaimed before sitting back down "he just has no sense of personal space" she added quietly

"alright" Francis smiled

...oOo...

**(Later that day)**

Gilbert picked up his phone

"Hello?" he asked still steadying the rifle in his hands and aiming it at his target

"Gilbert~ I've got exciting news" Francis said "I'm not interrupting a job am I?"

"Yes. But keep talking"

"Your sisters found someone she's willing to get REALLY close to" he said with a laugh "I was going to go and meet him but she's blocking me at every turn, I don't suppose you and Antonio would drop in?"

"Sure" Gilbert said shooting his target then moving away from the roof "we'll make sure we're there in an hour" and with that the albino hung up

"Where in an hour?" Antonio asked opening the roof door for his friend

"Some poor fucker's going out with my sister" Gilbert said with an evil grin.

**Alright so this chapter was meant to come before the last one but I like it wher I've put it so it's going to stay here**

**I was hoping to get some more reviews becuse they make me update like everyday but if I don't get any the updates will be like a week r two apart which is infuriating for some!**

**So please review**

**Reviews-2-you could do BETTER **

**Followers-8-ok that made me feel special**

**Favorites-4 **

**Views 224, Traffic Graph**


	6. what she meant to me

Monika entered her house to see Feliciano decorating a cake

"Don't tell me you planned on eating that" she said coldly and he shook

"Oh, you scared me Monika, Ve~" he smiled

_'Damnit don't give me that cute smile!'_ Monika internally screamed

"Your home early from work Ve~" Feliciano interrupted her thoughts

"Yea" she said simply

There was along and awkward silence as she watched Feliciano finish decorating the cake

"There" he smiled before getting a knife

"Feliciano I said you can't eat that or you'll get extra training" she stated

"aww don't be so mean" he said picking up the cut slice and walking over "say aaah" he said leaning closer to her

"w-what?" she asked

"ahhh" he repeated

"I'm not going to say ahh-"

She was cut off mid sentence when he took that chance to feed her the cake

"How was it ?" he asked

"G-good" she stated looking away

"It's my fratello recipe" he said happily "I'm glad you like it"

"I-I uhh" she wasn't sure how to move the conversation, maybe by bringing up the fact he was extremely close "Feliciano" she said slowly and he looked down and leaned closer to her

"Ve?" he asked

"you're a bit close, ja?" she said nervously

"I know," he said moving even closer

_'Oh god, oh god, mien gott! Why me? Of all people in the fucking world why does this have to happen to-'_

"schwester?" a voice came and Feliciano and Monika both looked at the front door where an albino stood with a Spaniard both staring at the scene before them

"bruder?" Monika said and Feliciano moved away

"This is your brother?" he questioned going over

"I can see why you didn't tell Francis who you were rooming with" Antonio said casually walking in and grabbing Feliciano before making his way into the living room at the end of the hall

"So are you his friend?" Feliciano asked the Spaniard

"Why don't you cut the crap Feliciano" Antonio said in Italian "what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I live here" Feliciano said "though this is a huge surprise, I would have never guessed that those two were related"

Antonio gave a low bitter laugh

"So how about Lovino then" Antonio asked Feliciano knew it pained the man to ask about him

"He owns some popular cafe in this city, he's happy away from all that shit"

"really" Antonio said looking at the floor "well good for him, he's quite lucky he can just drop out of the game with no consequences, you both are...then again you two have always only ever been lucky"

"Just leave us the fuck alone" Feliciano said cheerfully as if they were having the most interesting conversation ever "if you don't I'll be forced to cut you."

"Whatever bastard, this isn't about you" Antonio said "we're only here to see Monika, and if you overstep your boundaries gilberts going to rip you a new asshole"

"overstep my boundaries?" Feliciano asked "Ve~ you mean make her remember what exactly happened for her to quit the army, I'd never do that" Feliciano said before giving a laugh "after all you of all people would know exactly what she's always meant to me..."

"Antonio we're leaving" Gilbert said angrily, Antonio stood

"si" he smiled "I was good talking to you Feli" he said happily

"Please come again, Ve~" Feliciano said

"We'll see" Antonio said pausing at the sight of the red mark on his best friends usually flawlessly pale skin

"Shut the fuck up" Gilbert said walking out of the house

"Ve~ Monika what happened?" Feliciano asked

"Nothing" Monika said locking the doo and going upstairs "I think I'll go to bed now"

"But dinner-"

"It's fine I'll probably grab something in the middle of the night"

Feliciano could have sworn he heard a sad tone in her voice

"Ok" Feliciano said simply with a sigh.

**Alright short but informative, so be happy ok?**

**And review because reviews make me feel good and I really need cheering up after my brother wiped my memory stick...**

**Wish all my stories and fanfics...yes ALL OF THEM.**


End file.
